the tulsa cinderela story
by Jailhouserocker3
Summary: Cindy's parents just died she has to live with her evil stepmother and Soc stepsisters. good thing she has the gang by her side every step of the way
1. Chapter 1

The Tulsa Cinderella story

I was 14 when my parents passed away. The thing is though I could never stop crying. I am not usually this much of a softie, but I can't help it I loved my parents. Now I am probably going to end up in a girl's home. Then my stepmom walked in and said, Cindy I will make a deal with you. You can come live with me and my family, but you have to follow by my rules no exceptions. I quickly agreed because I did not want to be sent to a girl's home. I quickly realized though that was a huge mistake.

That was two years ago I am about to turn 16 tomorrow. I am a greaser. My step sisters however are Socs. I hate them with as much hatred as my buddy Dallas Winston hates the world. I forgot to mention I am friends with him. We met the day my parents died. I was in the hospital praying for my parents to be alive. He was sitting in the chair across from me he looked like a hood, but he looked really upset like he was going to punch one of the nurses. I chuckled to myself at the thought of one of the nurses getting punched at. He said to me, "What the hell are you laughing at". I told him "nothing". I asked him, "What you are here for". He told me, "That his buddy Johnny died". Then we stated talking until he had to leave because he was threatening to punch one of the nurses. He asked me "what my name was" and I told him it is Cindy. He told me his name is Dallas. He is like an older brother to me the one I never had. He will do anything to protect me. I am practically part of the gang now they all treat me very nicely because I am the only girl. Anyways I am turning 16 tomorrow, and other girls would be excited to turn 16. I however am not thrilled it is just another birthday for my stepsisters to ruin and my stepmother to treat me like crap. When it is my 18th birthday _then_ I will be excited because I can move out and live my own life.

I woke up the morning of my birthday and my stepsisters had me make them chocolate chip pancakes. While I had nothing except a banana because I was going to be late for school and I needed to pick up Ponyboy, and Two bit. They get to stay home longer because they have a car, and they never give me a ride. So we walk to school. I arrived at the Curtis home, walked up the first step. As soon as the gang heard I was there. They all trampled on me giving me a group hug, even Dally gave me a hug. Then Darry told us to head off to school, but before I left Sodapop stopped me and gave me a big birthday hug


	2. Chapter 2

After  
that he whispered in my ear, "Will you go out with me?" I told him, "Okay". Now  
I am in shock. I have always had a thing for soda but I could never get myself  
to say anything. I never knew he had a thing for me until now. Then I thought  
wait my stepmother will never let me go out with soda because Hayley and Gabby  
(my stepsisters) already liked him for a while now. "So what did soda have to  
say?" Two bit asked interrupting my thoughts. "Huh oh ahh nothing" I said as  
innocently as I could possibly be. "I don't believe you", said Two bit. Well I did  
not say anything after that because if I told them soda asked me out I would  
probably start screaming, jumping, and acting like I just saw Elvis Presley. What  
can I say I'm a girl at heart and this is the first time I have ever been asked  
out? Well anyways we were walking to school and I saw Hayley and Gabby's car roll  
past a puddle getting me all soaked. Two bit and Ponyboy however just missed  
the puddle by an inch. "I swear one of these days they will regret ever  
treating me like… like … like." "Trash" Ponyboy finished for me. "Right trash",  
I agreed. "Well as long as we are alive and well the Socs will never stop  
treating us like trash", Two bit complained.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrived at school. I was kind of getting annoyed with two bit because he kept on going on and on about how he would like to wipe out all the Socs. Ponyboy and I walked to our first class we had together which was English. I was thanking god that two bit does not have English at this time because he would just keep on going. The bad news is Hayley and Gabby have this class as well. Good thing I have Ponyboy there with me so I won't be all alone. On the way to class we were talking about how funny and annoying it was that Two bit went on like that. "I never thought he would stop", I added. "Good thing he did or I would have punched him square in the mouth", Ponyboy proclaimed. We went inside the classroom and the first thing I heard was the snickers in the back. Probably laughing about how I am soaked from head to toe. When I walked water slushed in my shoes, and I thought great more humiliation. Then I remembered I had my date with Sodapop tonight. Then the teacher Ms. Bertrude saw how soaked I was and she started to giggle! Ms. Bertrude always took the Socs side which means she is a Soc herself.

I sat down in my seat in the front row next to Ponyboy. He is my best friend. I always sit next to him, two bit, or both, I always have one of them in a class. Anyways we sat down, but we still had two minutes to spare. So the Socs in the back kept on laughing and calling us names, like wet trash, and good for nothing greasers. I was so upset when I heard the last one because they were talking about Ponyboy as well. Which did not make me feel too hot. Now I wished Two bit was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually the class started but the insults did not. I heard my sister Hayley exclaim to her friends that, "It was all my idea to get her soaked". "Yeah but I drove the car", Jenna protested. They fight like this all the time. It gets to the point where I want to take out my switch blade, and watch them as they cower in fear at my terrifying switch. I would only do that to make a point not to kill. Anyways I was trying to concentrate, and just when I think they got it through their thick heads to shut up. A small wad of notebook paper came sailing towards my head, but it missed hitting the floor. I picked it up with my shoe and it read:

_You f*kin bitch you should have never been born go kill yourself loser!_

_Happy birthday from,_

_Your loving sisters _

That's when the tears started to fall, and I ran out right in the middle of class. I had to leave school, but before I could reach the door somebody grabbed my arm I thought it was one of the teachers but then I realized it was Ponyboy. "Cindy, why did you run out like that" Ponyboy asked with a very concerned look in his eyes. I realized I still had the wrinkled wad of notebook paper. Ponyboy apparently noticed because he had his hand out palm up like he was saying hand it over. So I handed it to him, and he read it. Then he saw the tears in my eyes, and he pulled me into a hug.

Then lunch came and we were allowed to leave campus at this time as long as we came back on time. Which we always did or else Darry would skin us. Except for me he would just be mad at me, but not for long if I were to ditch because I am the only girl. The gang treats me like a girl and a guy. Reason being 1. I'm a girl and 2. They bring me to rumbles to fight not to spectate like most girls would. Anyways we stopped by the DX to visit Sodapop and Steve. They are always glad to see us, but once Soda saw my red puffy eyes he looked at me with concern. So I told him what happened with my sister's note that I still had because I could not find a trash can. He read it once then twice and ripped it up and threw it in the trash. He told me, "Anybody who calls you those things whether it be through writing or through the mouth should go to hell".


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch we went back to class. This class is social studies, and one of my favorites. The teacher Mr. Jasick is one of the funniest teachers I have ever met. Two bit, and I have this class together.

Two bit is always making gay jokes about him and this Soc that is in our class, Mitchel. We laugh so hard about those jokes. This is one of the only classes I don't have with Hayley and Jenna. Normally I would be paying attention in this class however I could not help but think about what Soda said to me. I could still here him saying it to me like he is whispering it in my ear. "Anybody who calls you those things whether it be through writing or through the mouth should go to hell". Go to hell? I contemplated that thought for five whole minutes because Soda never tells anybody to go to hell. Then I felt someone poking me interrupting my thoughts it was Two bit. I told him "WHAT!" I might have said that a little too loudly because Mr. Jasick and the whole rest of the class was now staring. I made a mental note to kill two bit later because I hate having the spotlight on me because I blush like crazy. Mr. Jasick then asked me if I was okay and I said "yeah I am cool, why"? Then he pointed to my face, and I said "yeah I know" then I glared at Two bit because he knows I have a blushing problem.


	6. Chapter 6

When the day was finally over with, and my blush was gone. (I swear that thing was with me the whole rest of the day) I went outside to find Ponyboy and Two bit so we can walk home, and I saw this huge crowd of kids gathering around outside the school. When I went over there I saw Two bit and Ponyboy getting jumped by 5, not four, not three, but FIVE Socs. I was so pissed off at all of the Socs today that I pulled out my switch. Then everybody went silent except this Soc that had his back to me and was strangling Ponyboy. So I tapped him showed him my mesmerizing switch blade. I swear he went as white as a ghost, and he went away along with his other Soc buddies. Might I add he was screaming like a stupid innocent little girl? I could not wait to tell Sodapop and the rest of the gang. I was putting it away when my stepsisters stomped over to me. "Nice going Cinderella", Hayley fumed. "Yeah you just scared away the entertainment", Jenna agreed. Wow you would think they were spectators at a Roman carnival. That's when I was about to pull out my switch again like I have always wanted to, but I refrained from doing that because I saw a teacher in the window not just any teacher but Ms. Bertrude on the phone. How long had she been standing there? So I walked up there with enough rage to kill somebody. When I opened the door she hung up the phone a little bit too quickly I might add. She had her hands on her hips with a stern expression on her face. She said to me, "What do you have to say for yourself?" "No what do you have to say for yourself", I contorted. "Excuse me?" "Yeah you just watched those boys beat the crap out of my friends and did nothing about it." "So yeah I pointed a switch at them, but at least I actually did something. A wise man once said:"

_"Neutrality helps the oppressor never the victim silence helps the tormentor never the tormented"_

- Elie Wiesel

"Wow that was very powerful Cindy. You are right thank you very much Cindy". "Who were you calling before", I asked? She told me, "It was your stepmother, but I will call her back telling her it was a misunderstanding." I told her thanks and went back outside to walk Ponyboy and Two bit home. So what did the Soc teacher Ms. Bertrude say", Ponyboy asked? "Oh nothing it was just a misunderstanding", I told them.


End file.
